This application claims the priority of German Application No. 100 35 020.8, filed in Germany on Jul. 18, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a holding device for holding pipes and a method of making and using same.
Such holding devices are used for the pipes of hydraulic systems to hold and provide vibration decoupling to units and pipes with average insulation properties. Until now, plastic clips with elastomer inserts have been used for this purpose.
However, known plastic clips have several drawbacks. Firstly, they provide acoustically insufficient decoupling for hydraulic systems. Secondly, their ability to compensate tolerances is very limited. This can cause the holding device to be deformed and lead to acoustic deterioration. Further, proper installation of these known holding devices is critical since they lose their acoustic insulation properties if they are deformed during installation.
Thus, the object of the invention is to develop a holding device that obviates these drawbacks and does not lead to a deterioration of the acoustic properties even under critical conditions.
The holding device according to the invention has the advantage, on the one hand, that it can absorb or compensate tolerances or changes in pipe length in any direction. On the other hand, good acoustic decoupling of the pipes is achieved even if tolerance inaccuracies cause a deformed mounting position, since adequate freedom of motion in all three spatial directions is ensured by the elastic elements on which the clip, and thus the pipes are supported.
According to a preferred embodiment, the elastic elements can comprise springs, rubber elements, elastomer elements or the like. Such elements are generally known and can thus be readily produced or procured in any design and with any characteristics at little cost.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the fixed support bracket is T-shaped along a side-view, with a horizontal cross member and a vertical shaft. An elastic element each is arranged at either end of the cross member. This results in a structurally simple support bracket that can be produced easily and at little cost, for instance by way of an injection molding process. Due to its symmetrical construction, this shape further enhances the load bearing performance of the entire holding device.
To ensure free mobility of the clip in all spatial directions, an advantageous further embodiment provides that the clip surrounds the vertical shaft of the support bracket with play. This prevents any interference with the freedom of motion of the clip on the shaft since the clip can freely move around the shaft in all directions.
A two-part design of the clip with a lower part and an upper part simplifies and facilitates mounting of the pipes to be supported and does not require any tools. Further, if the lower part is supported on the elastic elements, the forces introduced into the clip by the pipes can be absorbed or dampened directly at the mounting point. This prevents any undesirable deformation and positively influences acoustic decoupling.
To prevent the lower part and the upper part of the clip from being lost during transport or installation, and to keep the upper part and the lower part at a predefined distance from one another so that the pipe can be inserted into the clip without any further manipulation, the upper part and the lower part are advantageously interconnected via at least one weak link.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the upper part and the lower part are provided with corresponding snap-lock elements for a positive locking connection. This securely fastens the two parts in their final assembled state and thus ensures a secure and firm hold of the pipes. In addition, the pipes are secured against falling out, so that even if the elastic elements are damaged, the decoupled element is positively secured relative to the fixed element.
A particularly advantageous clip is obtained in a preferred embodiment in which the upper part is spaced at a distance from the lower part in delivery condition, but rests against it in the final assembled state. This makes it possible during installation to insert the pipe into the clip between the upper part and the lower part without any further manipulation or working steps. In the final assembled state, the upper and lower parts rest against each other and thus securely hold the pipe.
In a further advantageous preferred embodiment, the lower part comprises a substantially flat middle section surrounding the vertical shaft and two partially circular holders for the pipes are provided at opposite lateral edges of the middle section. The partially circular holders are supported on the elastic elements. This provides a secure seat for the pipes in the holding device and prevents any unintended deformation. Furthermore, the support of the partially circular holders on the elastic elements ensures that the forces can be absorbed exactly where they occur or act so that good acoustic decoupling is achieved.
In a further development of the above-described embodiment, the upper part also comprises a substantially flat middle section surrounding the vertical shaft and two partially circular holders. In addition, the partially circular holders of the upper part and the partially circular holders of the lower part complement one another to form a circle so that the pipe is securely held in position. This embodiment further makes it possible to install the holding device of the present invention in any installation position (inverted, upright or lateral), since the pipes cannot fall out of the circular seats due to the form-fit clamping within the clip.
The holding device according to the invention can be fastened to the base with any fastening mechanism, which provides great flexibility with respect to its application.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.